Garu-da
'Appearance' Height: '''Slightly shorter than your average mobian '''Build: '''Overall lacks curves, slightly toned '''Main color: '''Dark pink '''Markings: '''Light pink triangle above her muzzle, has 3 circle on her chest with the middle one being the largers. Has white stripes on her dreads '''Skin color: '''Light pink '''Eye style and color: '''Large purple eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two dreads on each side of her face. Dreads in the back slightly spike upwards. Has a tuff of white hair going to one side of her head '''Other noticeable features: *'Child like' - Despite being an adult she still has a lot of child like features about her, though this used to be worse Overall clothing style: Wears a white corset like top on top of black shorts. Wears black gloves over striped arm warmers. Wears striped stockings in white boots. 'Personality' Likes *Sweets *Stealing *Challanges *Cheering Henk on Dislikes *Being estimated younger than she is *Being held down *Lack of freedom Fav drink: Soda Fav food: Pretty much all kinds of candy Personality: *Energetic *Easily hyped up *Upbeat *Cheerfull *Very irisponcible *Able to make decisions on impulse *Curious *Sneaky *Loves eaves dropping *Is like a magpie, steals whenever she sees something shiny *Impulsive *Kleptomaniac 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High agility, speed and stealth *Able to make split second decisions *Hard to track down Weaknesses: *Easily distracted and loses focus during a fight *When hit, is hit hard 'History' *Born to a very poor family *Father often was away trying to find work while her mother was to take care of her *Was taught rather early on how to pickpocket and steal *Helped out as much as she could with stealing to help support the family *Father ends up falling deadly ill, leaving Garu-da to make all the moeny to support them *Father passes away age 10 *Left with her mother who suprisingly quickly picks up dating again *Confused about it but remains mostly on the streets stealing *Mother remarries at 14 *Did nooooot get along with her stephfather *Would often be hit and emotionally abused by him *Started running away from home at 16 *Would be punished severly upon being found and dragged home *Ran away a last time at 18 and didn't remain within the same city *Ran away to Scelus where she continued her stealing and pickpocketing *Met Henk while trying to steal his wallet *Pretty much smitten by him *Joins the small group he hangs out with *Remains close to Henk to cheer him on when fighting his street fights *Their group gets challanged by a rivel group and they lose really badly *Gets attacked by one of them and nearly dies thanks to it if Henk hadn't saved her *Was nurtured back to health by him *Snuck off with him to see what the legion was about, out of pure curiousity *Infection arc happens *Fled away with him back to Scelus where they fell back into similiar behaviours, her being a thief around and him fighting his battles *Been traveling with him as he made his way back to the island for a while *Been stealing nicknacks here and there to keep herself distracted to prevent jealousy *Knows what is up between Henk and Kay *Steals a few things, has a few run ins with legionairs 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *She litterally stole candy from a baby once *Her name is based on Garuda a divine eagle from Hindu mythos *Despite having her name ending in -da, she is in NO way related to Lien-da Category:Minor Characters Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Alive